


我的小女友

by wenV



Category: produce101Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenV/pseuds/wenV
Summary: 我可爱的小女友纯喜，圣诞节一起过吧！
Relationships: 河野纯喜 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	我的小女友

“啊！真好！希望以后的所有圣诞节都可以一起过！”纯喜走在我稍前的地方，他戴着厚厚手套的手牵着我的手，开心的在街道上走，鞋子和街道的砖地撞击，踢踢踏踏的响个不停。我们在灯火通明的街道上漫步，街边的圣诞树装扮的花花绿绿的，装饰着各种彩灯，只是我更多的在看他。他身上裹的严严实实，厚厚的衣服显得他分外可爱，他头上带着我送他的白色毛茸茸的立耳小兔子耳遮，被冻的红红的脸缩在花色的围巾里。天空中飘着细小的雪花，落在他的头发上，还有一些落在他的睫毛上和鼻尖上。他看着鼻尖上的雪看的都快斗鸡眼了，我看着他可爱的样子，伸手点了点他的鼻尖，雪化成了水，化在我的手指上，我又拍了拍他身上的雪，他笑嘻嘻的看着我，握着我拍雪的手。

“你不戴手套不冷吗？为什么不戴我给你买的手套？冷的话，我的口袋可以暂时借给你！”他拉开了他衣服的口袋，拉着我的手就要往里面拽。

“我看着你就够温暖了，你只要在我身边我就不会冷。”

“干嘛说土味情话？略！”他故意朝我做了鬼脸，装作恶心的样子，但是手却还是把我的左手拽到了他的口袋里，还脱下了自己的手套给我右手戴，把自己的右手和我的左手握在一起塞到了口袋里。

我忍不住低头亲了他一口，我看着他笑，他也看着我笑，在外人看来估计挺傻的吧！不过管他的！我们开心就好！

十二点的钟声响起，天空中绽开了五颜六色的烟花，一瞬间天空变得明亮无比。街边蛋糕店的香甜的气味完全盖住了空气中刚刚燃烧产生的那点烟火的气味，空气里弥漫的全是甜味。街边的人都抬头看着天空，周围的情侣都相拥而抱，有的轻轻的接吻着，圣诞树上的灯也随着烟花变化着。我看着纯喜，周围的烟花和圣诞树，还有街边的闪光的招牌发出的七彩的光都照在他的身上。他抬头看着天空的烟花，眼睛却比那些光亮还耀眼，所有星河都装在了里面，我就住在里面一个小小的星系里。

“圣诞快乐！还有……还有……我喜欢你！好喜欢你！真的好喜欢你！所以……所以你能不能一辈子跟我在一起！”他突然转头直视我，大声的跟我说，说完脸红红的也不知道是害羞还是被冷冽的空气冻的，亦或者是两者都有。

我感觉我的心脏要跳出来了，扑通扑通的跳的超大声，我从未感觉它跳的如此快过，我身体里的多巴胺和肾上腺素也都要跑了出来了。

“我也喜欢你！最喜欢你了！喜欢的……喜欢的我的心脏都快要装不下对你的爱意了！说好一辈子，就不能差一分一秒，一毫秒都不行！要一辈子在一起呀……”他听着我说，我说着说着他就抱住了我，我也回抱着他，他埋在我怀里，隔着厚厚的衣服我都感觉到了我的心和他连在了一起了。

“嗯……”闷闷的声音从我的胸口传了出来。周围的人都看着我们，响起了笑声和拍手声，我有点不好意思，我微微掀起了一点纯喜的耳遮，在他耳边说：“要回家吗？不早了，回家吧！”

“嗯……”他从我怀里钻了出来，头发蹭的乱糟糟的，看着我笑了笑，又把脸缩在围巾里，说了一句“那走吧！”

我们牵手走在街道上，周围的行人还是很多，灯光依旧，欢快的气氛只增不减，我们握在一起的手更紧了。

在一个无人的角落，纯喜停住步伐，看着我，亲吻我的嘴唇。他软软的嘴唇温柔的在我的唇上磨擦，我们的鼻子偶尔撞到了一起，就相视一笑。我们互相捧着对方的脸，蹭了蹭鼻尖，笑个不停。

我抱着他的时候整个世界都在我怀里，时间在此刻停止，这世间只有我和他。

“我爱你！”两人同时说起，都看着对方笑，仿佛所有的喜悦都在今天喷涌而出，但是未来我们还有更多快乐没展现出来。

走向回家的路上，雪还在下，街边的小店络绎不绝，店门口的圣诞树上的彩灯仍旧随着烟花变化，烟花也依然没有停，我们也没有停……


End file.
